Meant To Be
by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: my first fanfic.Naruto finds out who his parents really were and what they did to him before their deaths making him and Hinata meant to be. WARNING CONTAINS LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS.Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story.

i don't own naruto kishimoto does.

enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Most of Konoha lied in ruins but why was it a beautiful day if most of it was destroyed and some men KIA. Well the akatsuki leader "pain" and the other six pains attacked Konoha searching for the jinchuuriki but Naruto wasn't there he was training with Fukasaku two of the great sages Myobokuzan actually one of the great sages. While training he got the message that Konoha was being under attack by akatsuki and immediately left with Fukasaku.

He left his stuff there for being in a hurry. When he got there Konoha was in ruins. Summons of the akatsuki were in some places scattered through the city. Pain was in the air once he made a big crater on the city destroying most of it and killing shinobi that weren't unattended but most of the villagers weren't in harms way. Naruto got there "what the hell happened?" he was talking to Fukasaku " look up there!" He pointed to the sky "huh?" he looked at the direction he was pointing at. "what?! What can the akatsuki be doing here?" "most likely looking for ya." "Then lets give him what he wants!"

He took a seat "Indian" style and concentrated on natural chakra closing his eyes.

Everything turned silent for him, he was gathering his chakra. He got everything he needed and opened his eye showing his sage mode look he had red outline on both of his eyes and his eyes looked yellow instead of blue and instead of a circle he had a rectangle eye just like all the frogs have.

"I'm ready to kick his ass!" He got up and bit his finger, did his signs and summoned the chief toad "NARUTO WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?"

"Chief I need you to fight the other demons! Fukasaku will help me."

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?" "Me? I'm gonna fight Pain. It's me he wants." They nodded to each other "WELL THEN GOOD LUCK." He smiled "you to chief." He jumped off to another place.

Fukasaku started to speak "well boy how are we going to get him?"

"Easy. I'll come to you."

Naruto got startled. It wasn't Fukasaku voice. It was Pain. He spotted them once he saw _Gamabunta_. He looked the way he heard the voice and saw a fist coming at him.

"LOOK OUT BOY!" he barely dodged it in time. Pain missed and hit the ground.

" Come with me, there's no way you can beat. I'm a God" " Yeah right like I'll ever lose to you."

"Fine then, accept defeat." He raised his hand at him and pushed him with his gravity powers and also to Fukasaku.

They both were hit against rocks. Naruto got up did his hand seals _Bunshin Taiatari: Clone Tackle!_

Nine clones appeared and went directly for Pain. He took all of the clones down easily. Naruto now noticed getting close to Pain wouldn't be easy with his gravity powers. "Prepare for the force of my ninjutsu backed with the ultimate senjutsu!" Fukasaku finally spoke "boy, you bring the oil I'll fan the flames." "Got it!"

They both shouted."HERMITS ART-DEEP FRYER!" Naruto filled his mouth with oil and shot it a Pain while Fukasaku shot the flames.. Pain was surrounded by flames but his powers kept him at bay. "That's not going to work. You're doing exactly what that fool did that got him killed." Pain shouted. Naruto cursed a little bit for talking about Jaraiya like that. _Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clones!_

He did eleven including him and went after him "that's not going to work!" Fukasaku screamed at him it was useless if they did close range attacks on him he would just repulse them back. He kept on running after him and took out his shuriken and thrown them at him then they separated two went to the right, two went to the left and two went underground. Pain did what everyone does he protected himself from the shuriken."That's not going to work." Confident he was but forgot of the other clones. He threw the shuriken at the ones in front of him and was going to dodge the ones on the sides that were creating Rasengan's.

He was about to go up but was being hold down "what the hell?"

He looked down and saw two Shadow Clones holding him down to ground.

"To slow."

He went up again using more strength and now he was up in the air. The two clones holding him down let go of him and were hit by the Rasengan's making all six disappear.

Pain was up in the air and used his powers (just so you know once pain uses his powers it takes a few seconds to use them again.) to bring two huge rocks with him and crushed them into nails and shot them at Naruto and Fukasaku. They took cover under some rocks "boy you've done enough I'll take it from here." "No. I'll be the one to take him down for destroying Kanoha and killing the Pervy Sage." _Fukasaku_ chuckled "_he really is the prophecy."_

Naruto revealed himself from his hidden spot _Tajuu Kage Bunshin: Mass Shadow Clones!_

Pain was surrounded by clones all over the ground making a circle around him. "Get him!" he really overdid himself. The clones got together forming four towers to reach Pain. They connected getting him surrounded but used his powers to throw them back to the ground some were caught by others bringing more down. The real Naruto was still up there along with fourteen more over Pain.

" I finally got you!" Pain was surprised that some escaped his repulsion. Four clones went at him one grabbed his left wrist the other one grabbed his right wrist and the others each grabbed his left and right ankle bringing him down to the ground while one was pounding him.

"ARGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" He pushed them out and kicked the one in the gut that was in front of him. They each disappeared but five more came holding him down like the other ones did. They hit the ground holding him down. The one in the middle took his knee out in front of him and landed right on his gut.

" AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

A lot of blood was coming out of his mouth. The clones still kept him on the ground while the one in the middle had his legs wrapped around him and kept on punching him getting his knuckles covered with his blood Pain had his eyes closed and tried to move but the clones didn't let him. They disappeared leaving Pain on the ground bleeding from his nose and mouth. He opened his eyes and saw a big blurry ball being held by three orange blurs.

"This is it!" Silence took in. Naruto was getting closer.

"_FUUTON:RASEN-SHURIKEN!...THIS WILL FINISH YOU!" _

He hit him right in his abdomen.

"UGGGGGHHHHAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The Fuuton:Rasen- Shuriken was hitting him like a missile that hasn't hit its target and was driving him deep into the ground. Naruto was falling into the hole that Pain was in.

The Rasen-shuriken started getting wider and wider it looked like it was just air but there was invisible needles getting every single nerve channel in every single one of his cells of his body. It got wider till it was a big ball. Fukasaku was around the hole. "Boy get ready for the blast!"

It got bigger getting some strong winds and moving the dirt making it harder to see. It exploded sending Naruto up in the air by the wind. Fukasaku looked at the hole and saw light coming out of Pain's body. A white flash covered his body, the amphibian backed away the light slowly disappeared. The Toad Sage peered at the hole again and saw Pain on the ground being struck by blue needles.

Naruto landed somewhere in the out skirts of the destroyed city. Everybody saw the fight the other Pain's died since the original one was killed and their summons that Gambunta was fighting.

**One Week Later**

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed his right arm was in a cast. They found him in the forest. His clothes were ripped up and he was almost drained out of chakra with the fight he had. Fukasaku said his farewells to the hokage and she thanked him for helping Konoha in its hour of destruction. They took Naruto to the hospital and got smacked by Tsunade screaming at him to never use that jutsu.(Even though he wasn't awake.)

He could've sworn he felt warmness close by all weak by but suddenly felt cold. Then he woke up. The only thing that was in his head was one thing, _that warmness he felt and smelled too, like lavender._ His stomach made a loud noise which took his mind of that good scent but told himself to find that smell and to who it belonged too. It gave him the chills that a smell could make him feel warm in the got out of his bed and put on his shoes. He headed for the window since they won't let him out through the front door and jumped out. Landing on his feet he walked up to a metal fence and jumped over that one too and now he was on the streets of Kanoha. He looked around, the villagers were cleaning up with some help of the shinobi and kunoichi's.

He kept on walking hoping Ichiraku's survived the destruction. On his way he noticed a lot of people who were cleaning their place since some of it was destroyed were looking at him and giving him smiles and some waved at him. He waved back with his left hand and gave them a smile but was thinking something else.

"_What the hell happened to the village? Their actually smiling at me instead of giving me their backs. Oh well."_

He saw Ichiraku's on sight and to his luck they were opened and giving food to the people who lost their valuables or were hungry.

He walked up to the bar "hey old man!"

Teuchi came out of the kitchen. "Ahh! Naruto-kun, I'm glad to have the savior here. What can I get you?"

"Hmm. Give me your special."

"One Donkatsu coming right up! Oh wait. It's going to take a while, me and Ayame-chan are kind of busy."

"Don't worry. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Outside there were medics looking around with Shizune on the lead.

"Hey what are you doing outside?" someone was screaming in his ears.

Naruto turned around he saw Shizune with some medics behind her holding a rope.

"Oh hey Shizune-chan. How's it going?" he asked hoping they were not here to take him back.

She responded "you know you're not supposed to be outside with an arm like that!" screaming at him for being a baka. Forgetting everything "Naruto-kun, the reason I'm here is because the Hokage wishes to speak with you."

"Can't she wait I'm starving here. If you let me eat my ramen I promise to not leave the hospital."

"Sorry don't want to make Tsunade-sama wait, now let's go!"

She grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him to the office. Every time he tried to break for it she would hit his injured arm. They left right after Teuchi came out "hey Naruto-kun it's ready!" he looked around. "Where did he go?" he looked around and gave up giving it to another customer.

The medics went their way while the other two headed for the tower.

They were at the front door Shizune was about to knock but Naruto just did what he always does.

"Het Baa-chan what is this all about! Why did you…Hey what's everybody doing here?" he said as he looked around finding all of his friends and their sensai's .

"SHOW SOME RESPECT AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she screamed throwing him a book and him dodging it.

She calmed down and laced her fingers. "I called you here for a reason. Your friends or 'A' friend wants to throw you a party for defeating the Akatsuki (that's what they think) and she wanted to celebrate your victory with a little party and with a special gift so I suggest you come."

"Really, thanks! I don't know what to say."

"Well coming to this party will mean a lot. We would come up with the plans as soon as Konoha is up on its feet, so go out and help. This is not an option it's an order got it!" she said hoping to get them to work harder.

They all nodded understood to not disagree with her.

Iruka wanted to congratulate his number one unpredictable student. "Hey Naruto-kun, why don't we celebrate a little right now and go get some ramen." As soon as he finished he left and was already on blast to go get some ramen he's been craving. _Iruka_ sighed _"no kid would ever reach his stamina."_ "Hey, wait up!" he bowed to the hokage and left running after him. Everybody bowed and went their ways to help Konoha all waiting for this party. They couldn't wait for this party it would start a few days later after Konoha was up again especially a Hyuuga heiress, she was the one to think of this party not only as a good friend but to finally tell him what she feels about him. She's been with him the whole week when he was laying down unconscious holding on to his hand with hers till a thought came to her which happens to be this party that's why she left, to go tell Tsunade and she agreed thinking it was a good way to tell him the news. She couldn't wait for this party.

* * *

there that was my first chapter i would try to post the next one as quick as i can.


	2. Chapter 2

yeah i know i took a long time. my excuses- New Years, slow typer, football game Colts vs. Chargers, and again slow typer. Enjoy i tried my best.

* * *

Konoha was back on track. Their buildings were up and their defenses were strong enough to take another battle. The leaf shinobi were finally getting missions though there wasn't that much of S or A missions. With the akatsuki leader being dead the other members moved to a different area hidden from the leaf shinobi. The other countries heard of the great victory of Konoha and the downfall of the akatsuki. More countries hired leaf shinobi some wanted them for missions their ninja couldn't do and some just wanted to meet the famous one who defeated the akatsuki leader and probably get him to marry their daughters.

The party was to start tomorrow. Tsunade already talked to Hinata and it was going to be at the academy since it was finally rebuild. They were working on the decorations. Tsunade was there including Hinata and the other kunoichi. They finished late and each headed their own ways of to a goodnight sleep. Hinata went home hoping he would enjoy this party she made for him including the help of others but she forgot one thing, she forgot to tell him. Everybody they knew was going to be there and some decided to bring their parents but they all brought food knowing Chouji was going to be there.

The next day came. It was a beautiful day the sun was out there were no clouds and birds were chirping happily.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly _'today's the day I tell Naruto-kun how much he really means to me'_

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. She went in, took off her close and took a shower. (I'm not going to explain this part) She came out and dried herself up and changed into a violet kimono with lavender flowers around her. Her kimono was cut from under the sides waist so it showed some leg and the outlining was white making her skirt have a swirl coming from her waist to her legs and had on a lavender bow tightly around her waist showing her curves that she hid well. She went back into her bathroom and combed her hair. She put on her sandals and went downstairs ready to leave with her cousin Neji who was waiting with his teammate Tenten. All three got together and left on their way to the academy.

"Hinata-chan you look really good today." Tenten commented making her blush. "Trying to get Naruto-kun's attention?" she said

Her blush got darker.

"Of course that's why she made this party." Neji answered.

"Ohh, so it's your crazy way to get his attention?"

"What?! What makes you think that? Of course it's not, it's just a way of me showing my appreciation for him." Hinata responded hoping she would take that as an answer.

"Ohh! Are you sure? Why don't you just tell him how you feel. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

Tenten said trying to give her some confidence. Everybody knows she has a crush on him but the only one who doesn't seem to know is him.

Hinata just started walking faster not wanting to answer her question. She kept on walking faster. Tenten just frowned knowing she was ignoring her.

Hinata saw the academy on sight and Tsunade greeting her friends and having a little conversation with their parents. They got to the doors. Tsunade saw them coming.

"Hey you're finally here!" Tsunade yelled happy that Hinata was finally here.

"The party is at the auditorium." She opened them the doors and let them in.

All three were walking in.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Come here, I need to have a word with you." Tsunade called Hinata.

She left Neji and Tenten and went to the Hokage.

"Yes hokage-san?"

"Since some of your friends brought their parents you won't mind if I bring some sake to the party? Do you?" Tsunade asked getting in front of her face and giving her a weird look.

"No, not at all bring as much as you want." She said partly closing her eyes and waving her hands in front of her.

"Good. If not I would've brought it any way." She said.

"Well, I'm off to the party bye Hokage-san." Hinata bowed and went back into the building.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Tsunade called her again. She turned around.

"Naruto-kun isn't here. I didn't see him pass by and in matter of fact I think we forgot to tell him." She said barely realizing that they hadn't told him when the party is, she chuckled.

'_What? I've been so caught up helping with the party I forgot to tell him.' _Hinata thought.

"Well I'm on my way to the tower. Dewa mata!" Tsunade said heading for the tower and leaving a thinking Hinata behind.

'_I guess I have to go get him.' _

She went walking heading to his apartment. She got their a few minutes later and went up the stairs stopping at his floor. She walked past a few doors and stopped in front of his room.

'_I can do this' _she said to herself. She took a breath and knocked a few times.

No answer.

She waited a little longer maybe he was in the bathroom. She waited a few more minutes and decided to knock again.

No answer.

"_I hope Naruto-kun can forgive me"_

She made her hand sign '_Byakugan!'_

She looked throughout his apartment but didn't sense any chakra at all.

"_He's not here. Where can he be?"_

She turned around with her Byakugan still activated and tried to find him around Konoha

"_if he isn't home maybe he's at Ichiraku's_."

She looked there but didn't see him there either.

"Where can he be?"

She kept on looking she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"_There he is!" _She blushed as she spotted him training without a shirt.

She deactivated her Byakugan and left to training ground seven.

She got closer to the training ground that she can hear him train. She hid behind a tree a took a look. Her blush got darker looking at Naruto train without a shirt.

"Damn it!" Naruto said talking to himself.

He had his hand out in front of him and the other one over it.

"If I can do the Rasengan without clones now, then I could do the Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken too without clones!" again he is talking to himself.

He started to move the hand over the other hand and slowly a Rasengan appeared.

"Now all I got to do is add wind element and I got this one in the bag."

Now he started to move his hand around the Rasengan and concentrated on adding the wind element but no shape came out. He started getting mad and lost control of his concentration making his Rasengan explode in his hands sending him flying to a tree.

"Ahhh!" he broke through the tree and kept on rolling. He stopped with his face to the ground

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed.

She went after him with a worried look on her face. She got to him and crouched next to his body.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" she said putting her soft hands on his shoulders.

Naruto got startled and quickly rolled away.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto couldn't see right the sun was behind her making her whole front figure hard to see.

"_Damn! Who the hell is she?"_

She got up quickly realizing what she did making her blush.

"_Who is she_? _She sounds familiar._"

He got up and now he could see her better.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hi N-Naruto-kun." She said to the ground.

"What were you doing around here?" he asked wondering if maybe she was spying on him.

"Well… umm I-I came here to p-pick y-you u-up." She said and noticed what she forgot to mention.

"For the party! I c-came t-to p-pick y-you u-up f-for the p-party."

"Oh, no wonder you look so beautiful today." He said

Hinata froze, did he just call her what she thinks he just called her. "_Beautiful .He called me beautiful."_

"Wait, when's the party? Don't tell me it's today."

She didn't answer him she was in another world.

"Hinata-chan when's the party?" she didn't answer.

"Hinata-chan?" He kept on calling her.

She didn't answer.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. With his touch she came back but he didn't notice.

He shook her a bit "Hinata-chan?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she finally responded.

He let go of her "you spaced out on me and I brought you back. You're lucky I was here."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"You're welcome. Anyway when is the celebration party?" he still asked about the party.

"It's today. I'm sorry we forgot to tell you." Hinata apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure something important came up. So where's the party?"

"It's at the academy."

"Then let's go!" Naruto screamed turning around and punching the air with his right hand. Hinata giggled at his actions.

While his hand was in the air he smelled himself. He smelled like sweat.

"uhh… Hinata-chan you don't mind if we stop at my house do ya?" Naruto asked

"S-Sure." She said while nodding.

"Alright then. Let's go!" he screamed again this time not punching the air. Hinata giggled again.

He walked up to a tree to pick up his jacket and both left to taking the streets to get to his apartment.

They arrived at his door. He took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he opened the door for her.

"T-Thank you." She responded.

She went in first and got a good look at his apartment. It wasn't that bad. There just were a lot of trash bags of instant ramen and dirty clothes everywhere getting every inch of his small living room.

She heard the door close behind her.

"So why did we come here?" Hinata said as she turned around.

She saw Naruto half naked only wearing his boxers "I need to take a shower." He said as he went on his way to the bathroom.

"Ahh! Sorry N-N-Naruto-kun." She said covering her eyes and blushing madly though she enjoyed it very much seeing his body.

He went to go take a shower and she took a seat on his bed it was the only sofa to take a seat on.

Time went by and he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist "now let me change." He said quickly dashing through the room to get his clothes he was going to wear for the party. She saw him again half naked and blushed madly once more.

He went back to the bathroom to change the only room he had is attached with his living room.

He came out half dressed wearing silky orange pants and black shoes. He went to his closet and grabbed the rest of his clothes. His back was facing her.

He put on his orange robe (I don't know what guys wear if you know please tell me.) that had black outlining and tied a black string around his waist. He put on his necklace that he won from Tsunade and tied his headband around his head.

He turned around now facing Hinata.

"What do you think Hinata-chan? I picked it out myself." He said with pride.

"You look handsome." Hinata said looking at him at not even noticing what she just said.

Naruto laughed. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

"Huh? About what, Naruto-kun?" she asked a little confused.

"Oh it's nothing, I must have heard something. Now let's go we don't want them waiting any longer."

She nodded and got up. She took his side and they both headed out the door. He took out his keys and locked his apartment while she waited for him. They went down the stairs and into the streets of Konoha. While walking many people greeted Naruto and thanked him once more for helping them out. They kept on walking and saw a group of girls coming. The group screaming his name with eyes replaced by love hearts and wore white t-shirts with his face pasted on them came running after him.

When they got to him many girls grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to kiss him but he put his hand to each pair of lips that was thrown at him, blocking all that came at his way.

"_Man, these girls are annoying." _Naruto thought to himself as he was getting pushed around.

Hinata was still walking with him and kind of getting kind of jealous to what the girls were doing with him.

She knew they only liked him because he is popular and as to what she said earlier 'he's handsome'. She was now thinking "_if he can get these girls that easy, then why would he want to get with a girl like me."_

As she was thinking and not knew what was going on she felt someone grab a hold of her left arm. She got startled and came out of her thoughts and looked to her left.

She felt Naruto grabbing onto her arm and holding onto her tightly.

The fan girls stopped going after him.

"Ahh! He's taken!"

"Damn!"

"She's a really lucky girl."

While all the fan girls were crying and envying Hinata, Naruto was eyeing a flower shop. He let go of her arm and went into the flower shop. Hinata looked at to why he let go of her hand and saw He came out with one Juno Beach Orchid colored lavender and a little bit of white.

"Here you go Hinata-chan, I got it for you because it reminds me of your eyes." He said sticking out his hand that holds the flower in front of her and a grin that no one can match.

Hinata stood there just looking at his hands.

"T-Thank y-you N-Naruto-kun." She said as she took the flower that know became one of prized possessions.

"Awww. They're in love"

"Aww."

"Damn she's lucky."

While the fan club was talking about Naruto and Hinata's love he grabbed her by the arm again and went on their way to the academy leaving the fan club for Naruto behind.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Here Naruto was faking that they were dating and he gave her a flower showing that he loved her. She didn't know to be happy or to be mad he was just using her to lose them.

"Naruto-kun did you just fake that we were dating just to lose them?" she didn't stutter showing that she was serious.

Naruto was now scratching the back of his not noticing that she didn't stutter.

"I hate to admit it but yes I did. I'm sorry for making them think that we were going out even though you probably don't want to, I promise it won't happen again. Next time I would just tell them I'm not in love." He said as he let go of her arm.

Hinata felt cold when he let go of her arm still wanting his touch.

She kept on walking with him now at front of the academy and into the halls. This could be one of her chances to tell him how she feels knowing she won't get a chance at the party.

"Y-You k-know N-Naruto –kun I, w-wouldn't m-m-mind g-going o-out w-w-with you." It wasn't how she planned on saying it but it was something close right?

Naruto's eyes widen kind of getting what she meant. He grabbed both of her arms making them stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Hinata-chan." He said romantically staring into her lavender eyes "I wouldn't mind either. I wouldn't mind at all." He said with a smile on his face.

She kept on looking at his blue eyes that never left sight of her. She felt that it was the right moment. She kept looking at him at started getting closer as he did too. They were slowly closing the space they had between them.

"Hey Naruto-nii-san!" the moment was ruined.

They both looked where the voice came from with kind of an angry look on their face.

"Argh! Konohamaru-kun read the atmosphere man, the atmosphere!" he let go of hinata's arms and went directly to Konohamaru and pounded him on the head.

"Owww. What was that for? Tsunde-san told me to be on the lookout for you, now let's go she's been waiting for you."

Konohamaru grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Wait you idiot! We left Hinata outside. Come on Hinata-chan let's enjoy the party."

She was kind of sad but knew there would be another chance so decided to just have fun and enjoy the rest of the day so she went with Naruto to enjoy the party with him.

Naruto entered the auditorium being pulled by Konohamaru. The lights were off and many different color lights were flying through the room. Tables were set on one side one with the food and the other with drinks. They groups were split the young shinobi's on one side and their parents on the otherside and were listening to Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows+. (I don't know what they listen to so I put this song and that's the real's artist name or group I don't know.)

Naruto now stopped.

"Tsunade-san he's here. I got him." Konohamaru said proud that he did his job.

Tsunade was with the parents mostly of everyone in the room and were in a circle talking and each with a cup of sake in their hands.

Tsunade didn't turn around.

"Hope she doesn't hit me for this. Baa-chan he's here! I got him!" Konohamaru said again.

Tsunade turned around.

"Stop calling me that Naruto!" she said an angry voice and saw Konohamaru hiding behind Naruto.

She now knew it wasn't Naruto the voice was different.

"Hey Konohamaru don't be calling me that, got it." Tsunade said as an order.

He nodded in return.

"Good now leave."

He left to go to the young shinobi side and chill. That would be the last time he will ever call her that.

Naruto and Hinata were now left facing the Hokage, Naruto being dumb as ever didn't pay attention to what just went down.

"Hay Baa-chan what's shakin'"

WHACK!!

Naruto was slapped and fekk on the floor by Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun you really are a baka aren't you? Anyway it's good that you're here now I won't have to be sober for this, everybody can I have your attention please!" Tsunade said wiping her hands.

The music was silent now and there was no talking everybody gave their attention to their Hokage.

Tsunade spoke.

"Thank you all, now we bring you all here for a reason, to celebrate the victory of The Toad Sage-Naruto Uzumaki-san (remember he can go sage mode) against the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain. We are all glad to have someone as strong as our fourth hokage, or even stronger, to protect our village from the depths of evil. Naruto –san come here."

Naruto recovered by the slap, got up and went to the hokage.

"I'm glad to announce Naruto-san you are now in chuunin rank."

"What? Are you serious? "Naruto asked not believing what he just heard.

She nodded. He had a big grin on his face. About to speak he got interrupted.

"I'm glad to have you here in Konoha Naruto-san, we all are. I'm sure your father would be proud." Tsunade said as tears were coming down her eyes.

Naruto was struck, he never knew who his father was or mother.

Tsunade knew what he was thinking and it wasn't about him becoming chuunin. She went up to him and gave him a hug and rubbed his back with one hand.

"I'm sure he would be proud." She whispered to one of his ears.

She let go of him and wiped her eyes with her hands and gave him a smile while ruffling his hair with one of her hands.

"Now let's have fun and celebrate!" Tsunade said.

Everybody applaused for the new chuunin and went back to the party. Naruto was thanked by everyone in the room. He went to go hang out with his friends and spent most of the party time with Hinata. Even though there special moment was ruined he wouldn't forgot what they almost did. Right now all that was in his head was who were his parents? He was thinking maybe there still alive somehow or live somewhere else even had the crazy thought that it could be the fourth hokage but he wasn't married or at least in a relationship with a woman. He put that aside and decided to have fun now with his friends and think about that later. He had fun. He did an eating contest with Chouji to see who can eat the most of course Chouji won. He dranked a bit with his friends and his favorite part was he spended the rest of the day talking with Hinata. Hinata enjoyed the time with Naruto even though she kind of told him how she felt she knew he barely got a bit. She didn't want to ruin a great friendship and decided to maybe not tell him and enjoy what she has with him but for sure she won't give up, never.

* * *

i'm finally done thank you for those who read and would try to post the next chapter as quick as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

hope you enjoy. don't worry i'm not bored with the story is just that i got stuff to do.

* * *

It's been a year since Naruto has been named a chuunin and the great party they all had. Over the year he became a jounin and has well respect by most of the village. He fought long and hard to be where he is now and what's better is that he is a closer step to becoming the Hokage of Konohagure.

Naruto and Hinata became close friends. They were usually seen together and many thought she was his girlfriend but they all saw that they never kissed so they can't be dating. Naruto had interest in Hinata, her caring nature, sweet voice, angel eyes and figure. '_Damn ero-sennin!' _and many more he could think of. He became close with her hoping she would say something like she likes him or something. He had feelings for her and hoped this close relationship would show that he likes her.

Hinata liked the relationship she has with him, of course she wants a romantic relationship but this one is better, then not having one at all. She enjoyed everything she did with him and liked it that he was finally getting closer to her maybe it would make it easier for her to tell him how she feels but right now is not the time she still feels nervous around him and will wait a little longer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Today was the most unluckiness day for our friend. Today was October 10th making him eighteen and isolated from everyone. Though he has the village respect, it doesn't beat the greatest Hokage they had, the Yondaime, and all the shinobi that died trying to stop the rebellion of the Kyuubi so he decided to just stay home, not go outside and even think maybe they will accept him now even though they do, not on this day, never.

He woke up late today knowing missions aren't even sent during the whole day. He got up and took a shower, refreshing himself. He came out with a towel wrapped around him and walked to his kitchen to put water in a pan to boil for his instant ramen. He came out to the living room and looked out his window not seeing many people in his neighborhood maybe they left to the ceremony already. He went back to the kitchen and put the hot water in his ramen and went to his closet to go put on some clothes. He came back grabbed his ramen and left to the living room sitting on his bed and just thinking about what might the villagers say if he comes out or wonders on how he is going to tell his friends. Some probably already know and some don't even have a clue. The one he thought the most of was Hinata, he is best friends with her and still hadn't told her of his darkest secret, he didn't want to lose the relationship he has with her, he enjoyed it all. He just sat on his bed looking out the window while eating his ramen slowly thinking about the Kyuubi and his friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata was walking around the village by herself, wearing all black clothes for today's day. Her family where already at the ceremony, she decided to get some flowers for her dead relatives, separating her from her family though Hiashi made sure she was guarded so he sending Neji to follow her staying afar from her.

She walked through the lonely streets of Konoha with some flowers in her hands and was heading to the field of heroes.

She was there already and saw a lot of people all over the place and flowers next to the graves. She looked around for a special someone.

It was Naruto she was looking for and she didn't see anyone with blonde hair around and in matter of fact, out of all the years she can remember coming to this site, she never saw Naruto out, especially this day.

For a girl who believed in him from the very beginning and knew very much of him she never knew why he never came out this day.

She left and went after Naruto looking for him at his house hoping he is there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was still in his living room eating his 5th ramen cup of the day while just staring out his window looking at the lonely streets.

_Knock, knock._

Naruto heard the knock's which grabbed his attention.

"_Who could that be? Could it be a drunken person? Should I open the door?" _Naruto thought to himself, he didn't know what to do.

While he was thinking on whether to open the door Hinata was outside knocking on his door.

"_Maybe Naruto-kun is not here." _She thought sadly.

She turned around and was about to leave but stopped when she heard the door open.

Naruto slowly opened the door and poked his head out. He saw Hinata standing there and looking at him with a smile on her face happy to see him.

For the first time Naruto smiled on his birthday happy to see someone.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! What are you doing around here?" He asked.

"Well…..umm…" she started fidgeting with her index fingers. Ever since they became friends she didn't stutter that much when talking to him or play with her fingers but only did this when she was a little bit more nervous then she normally was.

"I w-was wondering if y-you wanted to come w-with m-me to t-the c-ceremony?"

Naruto's smile disappeared. Of course he would want to go but he still didn't know about the villagers. Would they disapprove of him on being outside and start a big problem for the Hokage just because he is out with one of his best friends. He got a mad just thinking about it. Sometimes he hated the villagers though he never showed it.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I…" he was thinking of a nice way to reject her and not mention why he is doing this for he doesn't want her involved in this mess.

"I don't want to be seen with you. Just leave." He said putting a little bit of anger in his words hoping she would take that and leaves.

Her smile disappeared. Here she was hoping to spend the rest of the day with her favorite man and he rejected her because he didn't want to be seen with her. She felt tears coming to her and decided to leave for she didn't want Naruto to see her crying.

"S-sumimasen." She said sadly.

She turned around and slowly left still holding her tears.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly looking the way she went and went back into his apartment closing the door.

When Hinata reached the bottom of the stairs she let her tears out. She slowly started walking to her house not wanting to go back to the ceremony.

Neji was following her from a distance. His uncle told him to keep an eye on her though he lost her but now found her crying.

He quickly went up to her.

"Hinata-san, are you all right?" Neji asked.

"Did any one hurt you, who did this to you?" he asked again.

She rubbed both of her watery eyes with her hands.

"No one did this to me. So don't worry, please." she said not wanting to get Naruto in trouble.

Neji stopped to think about this while Hinata kept on walking not noticing that her cousin stopped but she didn't care and kept on walking.

"_There's only one person she will protect like this….Naruto." _He thought.

He went looking for him at the ceremony first thinking maybe he would be there.

He got there in minutes wanting to kick Naruto's ass for what he did to his cousin. He looked around but couldn't find him. He spotted Kiba and Shino talking with each other.

"_Maybe they know where Naruto is." _He thought while walking over to them.

"Hey Shino look it's Neji." Kiba said talking to Shino while pointing at Neji.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Neji said not even greeting them.

"No why?" Kiba asked.

"I saw Hinata-san crying and I think it was because of Naruto. I know it's him out of all the people she knows she will defend him in anything in any way possible even if it hurts her." Neji said.

"What?! That ass!" Kiba said in anger. Everybody was looking at their direction.

"Quiet down Kiba." Shino finally spoke.

"Stay calm and play it cool." Shino said smoothly.

"What? How do you expect me to stay cool when Naruto who knows what, did to her!" Kiba said whispering harshly.

"Never mind I'm out of here." Neji said not wanting to be a part of this argument. He turned and left leaving Kiba and Shino alone.

"Wait I'm going with you!" Kiba ran after Neji but stopped mid track.

"How 'bout you Shino, you coming?" Kiba asked wondering why he isn't doing anything.

"No. I'm pretty sure Naruto wouldn't do something like that." Shino responded.

"Suit yourself." Kiba said and left running after Neji.

He caught up with Neji.

"So where are we going to look for him first?" Kiba asked eager to get to Naruto.

"We'll look for him first at his house if he's not there then we will separate and look for him on our own." Neji said acting like the leader.

"Alright but I'm pretty sure he's not there don't forget about the ceremony most likely he's around Konoha." Kiba said

"He wasn't there. I searched with my Byakugan and couldn't find him. I can't find him around the village either." Neji said barley activating his Byakugan. He forgot about that.

"Oh. Okay." Kiba said giving him a weird look.

"_What kind of Hyuuga forgets about their Byakugan?"_

Neji not being able to find Naruto they left to the direction of Naruto's house.

Naruto was lying down on his bed.

_Knock knock knock knock knock._

"_Huh?"_

Naruto got off his bed and closer to the door.

The person knocked again.

Naruto decided to open the door.

"Maybe he's not here." Neji said.

They turned around but stopped hearing the door unlock. Kiba changed his right hand into a fist. Naruto got his door unlocked and opened it slowly.

He saw a mad Kiba and Neji with his hands folded in front of his chest and giving him a mean look.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Naruto asked, noticing those mean looks they were giving him.

"You ass!" Kiba shouted.

He threw him a punch hitting him on the nose and making him fall to the ground face flat.

Naruto got up and with one of his hands he grabbed his nose which was now bleeding. He let go of his bloody nose making the blood go down his face. He got a hold of Kiba's shirt.

"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto said screaming up close to Kiba's face.

"For making Hinata-chan cry!" Kiba screamed back getting a hold of his hands.

Naruto heard Kiba clearly and loosened his grip on his shirt releasing him. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. _'For making Hinata-chan cry!'_.

While Naruto was thinking about it Kiba saw this as an opening he turned his hand into a fist and was getting ready to throw him another punch.

"_Ha! Never leave yourself open."_ Kiba threw him another punch but this time it was stopped by Neji.

"Kiba, I think one is enough. Now Naruto what did you do to Hinata-san?" Neji asked.

Naruto still didn't know what was going on around him. He didn't even notice the punch that was coming at him and stopped by Neji.

"_Did I really make Hinata-chan cry? No I would never do that, never. Could it have been what I said to her? Maybe it is! Damn I fell like an idiot how I could do that to Hinata-chan."_

"Naruto what did you do to Hinata-san?" Neji asked again.

"Huh? I'm sorry I can't tell you." Naruto said.

"What? Why not?" Kiba said finally calm.

"Because I can't alright, it's something I don't want to say and it shouldn't be spoken of."

"Why?" Neji and Kiba said in unison.

"Well don't ask me, tell the Hokage." Naruto said.

"What does the Hokage have to do with this?" Neji asked.

Naruto didn't want to go there. To go to the Hokage and tell her for her permission to talk about the Kyuubi and tell his friends right there and then. He thought about it maybe this could be a way to tell all his friends what he carries inside of him.

"_Should I tell them today? Maybe I should I would never get a better chance than this." _Naruto thought to himself. Was it really the best chance?

"Listen round everyone up and go to the hokage's office then I will tell you. I will wait for everyone there." Naruto said.

"For what?" Kiba asked.

"Just do it or I won't say a damn thing to you guys." Naruto said back.

"And how do we know you won't run away?" Neji said being a smart one.

"I dunno. Maybe Kiba would stay with me I guess."

"Fine then, but if you make a run for it I will find you." Neji said as a threat.

"Don't worry Kiba would have his ass on me if I do."

"Fine then." Neji said agreeing with this ridiculous plan.

"Then I guess I will see you and the rest of the guys at the tower." Naruto said as he left to the tower with Kiba behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While Naruto and Kiba left to the Hokage's Neji went back to the Hyuuga's estate to go het his cousin. Neji was running on top of house's to get to his cousin and then they will head out for the others with Hinata's help.

Neji arrived at the estate and went walking up to the door. He slid it to the side and entered. He turned around and closed the door he then took off his shoes and went to look for his cousin. He went directly to her room. Her door was already opened so he poked his head in and found her there on the bed still wearing the same clothes and staring at the ceiling.

"Hinata-san." Neji called her name.

"Yes Neji." She said not even looking at him.

"I would like for you to come with me. Naruto has some explaining to do."

Hinata got up as soon as she heard Naruto. Maybe Neji beat him up or has him tied outside a pole who knows but that's what she thought.

"So you're coming?" Neji asked.

She nodded. She wanted to see Naruto and hoped Neji didn't do anything to him.

"Good but first we have to get the others. Naruto said he won't tell us anything if we don't have everyone with us." Neji said confusing Hinata.

Neji went out with Hinata behind him. She didn't know what he meant by '_Naruto said he won't tell us anything_ 'but she followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was running through the roof top as quickly as possible hoping nobody will see him. He was running fast leaving Kiba not far back but making him think Naruto was running from him. Naruto finally arrived few feet from the tower. He hid behind a bow and a few pots.

Kiba finally got there but really exhausted. He hid with Naruto not knowing why and doesn't even want to ask.

"da(pant)damn Naruto (breath) I gotta admit(pant) you're really fast." Kiba said through breaths and pants but Naruto went on a head quickly to the stairs of the tower not hearing Kiba's complement.

Kiba finally caught his breath. "Damn it's like all I see is a yellow flash." Kiba said as going up the stairs.

Naruto was at the top already and entered and Kiba finally caught up with him entering after he entered.

"Whew were finally here. Hope no one saw us." Naruto said laughing while looking at Kiba's face. He put him through hell with all that fast running. Naruto went up to the counter as he saw Shizune there all by herself.

"Hey Shizune-chan! Why are you here all alone?" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Shizune raised her head.

"AAHHH Naruto-kun what are you doing out here? You know you're not supposed to be outside the ceremony is almost over and Lady Tsunade already did her announcement soon everybody will be going home and if they see you out there in the streets there's going to be problems Lady Tsunade not gonna want to deal with right now and you have dry blood coming from your nose." Shizune said worried.

"Don't worry I know nobody saw us when I went running through the village and don't worry about the blood it was a nose bleed." He said.

"Us?" she asked

"Oh yeah I forgot." He moved to the side so Shizune could see him.

"Oh hey Kiba-kun, why aren't you at the ceremony?" she said.

"Well I got stuck with him while Neji went to go get everybody else." Kiba said walking up to the counter.

"Everybody else, what for?" she asked.

"Well Naruto says he's got something to tell us and he wants everybody there to listen to what he has to say."

Shizune moved her eyes looking directly at Naruto.

"Don't tell me it's about." "Yes it is. I think it's about time I tell them all and I want Granny Tsunade's approval." Naruto said not letting her finish her sentence.

"Are you sure?" she asked him maybe he wasn't thinking right.

"Uhuh uhuh." Naruto said nodding.

"Well then since she's not here I guess you guys are going to have to wait for her." Shizune said pointing at some seats. "Take a seat you will be waiting a lot if she doesn't get drunk."

They each took their seat waiting for Neji and the rest of Rookie Nine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji already had everybody he needed and they were walking the streets of Konoha making their way to the tower.

"Why are we going to the tower again?" Choji asked he wanted to stay once the announcement of the Hokage is over there's a party with food and sake.

"Because Naruto has something to tell us all. No more questions." Neji said kind of angry for he has been getting a lot of questions and complaints from Choji.

"Can we hurry if my dad notices I'm not there he's going to get mad at me and make me work overtime at the flower shop." Ino said getting Neji more annoyed.

"Fine then let's run so we can get there quicker and maybe make it in time to this party Choji's been talking about." Neji said quickly and kind of annoyed.

"Know we're talking. LET'S GO!" Lee screamed full of youth running in and out his body.

"Let's go everybody." Sakura said.

Everybody started running to the tower.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said being the last one with Choji at his side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They finally got there making Neji happy for he wouldn't last any longer with the complaint's he's been getting. Neji opened the door and walked in. He went up to the counter.

"Shizune have you seen Naruto and Kiba." Neji asked.

"Yeah they are right there." She said pointing at a sleeping Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto and Kiba fell asleep. Kiba was atop with his legs on the chairs sleeping and somehow Naruto fell down and moved under the chairs sleeping as well.

"Well? Wake them up. Neji said.

Shino went to wake up his teammate while Sai and Sakura went to go wake up their partner.

Sai went up to Naruto and crouched by his side. "Hey Naruto wake up." He said while poking him on the side of his left arm.

"I suggest you wake Kiba up but not Naruto." Shikamaru said putting it out there.

"Kiba wake up." Shino said poking him by the ribs.

"Uh? (Yawn)" he got up. "Hey where's Naruto?"He noticed everybody looking under him so he looked down there as well and saw Naruto sleeping.

"Naruto wake up." Sai said again but it was a fail attempt.

"Move I will do it." Sakura said taking control.

"Hey Naruto." She said nice and sweetly rubbing his cheek with one of her hands making Hinata jealous. "WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" she screamed.

Naruto jolted up quickly and hit himself in the head hard against the chairs. "Owww." Naruto said as he rolled out under the chairs. "What the hell was that for?" he looked around and saw everybody looking at him and laughing at him. He saw everybody there and looked at everybody meeting their eyes with his blue eyes. He stopped and looked at Hinata starring at her lavender eyes and not looking at anybody else. She had a worried look on her face for Naruto has blood all over his face.

The doors opened and Tsunade came in not noticing the group at her left. Everybody turned around or looked at the Hokage except Hinata and Naruto who were still looking at each other's eyes. Tsunade walked up to the counter.

"Konnichi wa Shizune-chan." She said in a sad tone.

"What's the matter?" Shizune said noting her sad face and tone.

"Well I didn't get a chance to drink any sake at all I didn't want the village to see their Hokage drunk especially the little ones." She said to Shizune.

"Oh you have some guest." She said pointing at the group starring at her. "Huh?"

She turned her head and saw the Rookie Nine. "Hey you guys what brings you here?" she asked looking at each and every one of them. She saw Naruto there on the floor.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing out here? You know you're not supposed to be outside on this day your gonna give some problems I'm not gonna want to deal with right now! Quick get in my office!" she said to him. He quickly got up and entered her office with the others entering after him also. She closed the door and went behind her desk taking a seat.

"Naruto come here." She said demandingly. He went up to her they were face to face.

"What is it that you brought everybody here for? If their parents find out they are not in the after party they will get mad for disrespecting our fallen shinobi." "Well I want to tell them about… you know." He said pointing to his stomach. "Oohhh. Are you sure you want to do this right now?" "Yes I made Hinata –chan cry today I don't want that to ever to happen again I don't want to make her cry." "(Sigh) fine then you can tell them. Go ahead."

Naruto turned around and took a long look at his friends. He took a long look at Hinata for he didn't know what would happen to their relationship. He thought of a future without her and a future with her. He hoped this went the best way as possible and she would still be with him. He thought more and more about it now he's not felling as confident as he thought he was. He didn't know if he would be able to go through this maybe it was a bad idea but he needed to. If he were to start a relationship with Hinata he would want to be honest with her and not lie to her.

"I brought you all here to tell you all something very important. October 10th. A baby was born the day the Kyuubi attacked and lost the two most important people to him. He lost his father to the Kyuubi and his mother died giving birth to him. The same day the Kyuubi attacked he was defeated by our fourth Hokage the Yondaime. He used a forbidden jutsu and captured the Kyuubi's soul taking his spirit from his body and placed him within a baby just barely starting his life. The Hokage died during the process. The baby was put into an orphanage and there he lived most of his childhood with no one knowing what he had sealed in him. When he was finally able to talk and walk he finally understood life, the rich and the poor the strong and the weak. The rich helped out the poor and the strong protected the weak.

When the orphanage manager somehow found out that he had the Kyuubi sealed within him he told all of his workers what that boy carried inside of him the Kyuubi that killed their best Hokage. Most of them were angered that the Kyuubi's spirit was still alive inside that boy. Some thought that the Kyuubi took over the boy and that the boy was the Kyuubi now. Soon the whole village found out and thought the Kyuubi was the boy. They kept it all quiet so the boy wouldn't know about it and maybe kill them .They wanted to kill the boy in order to kill the Kyuubi. They wanted to kill a boy who didn't even get to live a happy childhood.

Everybody mistreated him. Everybody treated him like a piece of trash. They fed him the expired food and the kids never let him play with them and if he had a chance the adults pulled him out of the game. Some of the workers abused the kid and left him bruises all over his body. He ran away from that hell hole and ended up at the Hokage Mountains. The third Hokage was there and saw the boy all bruised up and crying. He went up to him so he had a shoulder to cry on and asked him what happened why are you all bruised up and crying did you fall? The boy told him who did that to him and what they did to him.

The next day the orphanage was closed and he gave the kid an apartment to live in all by himself. He also made a law that no one can talk about the Kyuubi or insult the carrier or they would be punished with death. Only with the Hokage's permission you were able to talk about it.

When he finally moved into the apartment he thought that everything had changed that they would treat him nice, let him play with the kids and give him some good decent food at least but he was wrong. They didn't let him play with the kids and they never treated him with respect. Since the adults couldn't harm the kid they just called him demon names and isolated him from the rest. Soon he started feeling lonely. Whenever he was out he saw that kids who got hugs and kisses from adults they were happy. If they got hurt a kiss and a hug would make it better. So he decided that whenever he felt lonely or got hurt he would go to an adult for happiness, joy and the feeling of being loved by someone but whenever he went up to one they would turn their back to him. Anywhere any day any time they would do that, so he never had a chance to feel those three feelings during his childhood.

With the money the third Hokage gave him he would go out to buy some food. All the stores rejected him except for one. He called that store The Ichi Store for they let him buy their food and eat their too, and he couldn't pronounce the whole name. So he spended all of his money on one food for that was the only thing that he could get and afford.

When he was out he would see that the shinobi were treated with respect by the villagers and love from their wives and kids.

He noticed that the fathers and mothers always loved their kids. He never knew who his parents were or what happened to them. He didn't know much of himself either.

When he decided to become a ninja the first day he saw the whole class enjoy the birthday party they through for him. On his birthday he went out but got ended up in the hospital for cuts. Every year they did that to him so he decided to just stay inside.

He never celebrated his birthday. He never knew who his parents were. He never had been loved by someone. He never knew who he was. So he decided to get their attention and respect.

That boy decided to become the Hokage and to never give up never go back on his word.

That boy… is me." (Sorry you guys I guess I got carried away while typing this.)

Everyone was taking in the new information even the Hokage. She knew about it, about his childhood but not much. He looked around the room and saw everyone just thinking about it. He went up to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't want the villagers to see you with me or they will get mad at me and at you for walking with me for people would disrespect your family name."

He gave her a smile. He walked around her and went to the door. He opened it.

"Sorry I wasted your party time and made you guys listen to my childhood. I guess I got carried away there." He said scratching the back of his head and laughing a little to his last sentence.

Now he was in a serious mood. "So I carry within me the Kyuubi I hope we can still be friends." He said as he closed the door after him and left running quickly to his apartment.

In the office silence was making a lot of noise.

"You guys should go back to the party. This conversation stays in this room so don't talk about even to your parents." Tsunade said not wanting to get problems from their parents.

They each nodded and slowly headed out the door.

"And please don't make this hard for Naruto. He never knew who his parents where, didn't live a happy childhood like every kid should and never celebrated his birthday. Now leave." Tsunade said.

Everybody headed to their homes. It was dark outside already but Hinata walked slowly thinking about this.

"_Poor Naruto-kun. No one should ever have a childhood like that. He must feel very sad in the inside. Always hiding his pain so we won't worry for him. I feel stupid for letting my feelings get the best of me. I should say something at least." _Hinata thought as she walked the streets she headed to his house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She went up the stairs and stopped at his door.

"_I can do this"_

She knocked a few times. Naruto came out wearing his pajamas. He was surprised to see Hinata outside.

They looked at each other's eyes not saying a thing.

"N-naruto-kun." she's stuttering.

"Hinata-chan." He said.

She looked down at the ground while her hands were covering her mouth for he was making her blush with his look.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It was because of me that you told everyone you hold the Kyuubi. Wasn't it?"

"No… well yes it kind of was but it needed to be out there and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how to bring it up. So thank you Hinata-chan." He said

"Y-you w-welcome."

They kept looking at each other not saying a thing.

"N-naruto-kun I don't care what people think. I won't care what they say if they see me walking with you. I see you as you not t-the Kyuubi."

Naruto was surprised she went to his house and tell him face to face what she thinks of him now knowing what he carries within him.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. You don't know how much that means to me especially coming from you." He said and she blushed.

"N-naruto-kun… I have one more thing to say."

"What is it?" he asked.

"_You can do this" she said to herself._

"Happy birthday!" she said quickly and went up to hug him not letting go.

He was pushed back a little and surprised.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." he said with a big smile on his face.

For the first time on his birthday he got what he wished for.

* * *

yeah i'm finally done. next chap will be coming. hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
